Chosen to be Neko
by Chosen to be Neko
Summary: when saria moves to japan, she doesn't know what adventure awaits her. when she finds herself in the fuedul era, she finds out that she was written in some prophsy. later she meets the inugang. not good at summaries sarsesshy..kaginu..mirsan
1. Chapter 1

Chosen to be Neko

Chapter 1- A New Home…. Again

Japan was a fanciful place the first time you looked at it, but to Saria Jenkins it was just another place to live. She knew people would say how ungrateful it was to act like she was acting, but she just couldn't help it. Moving just seemed apart of her life, and it gets tiring after awhile. She had been all over the world, and had seen many places. Though right then, as she sat in her parent's car looking at her new home, she felt sick of moving, sick of finding new friends, and sick of being called a foreigner, and sick of people making fun of her mentally disabled brother. She was also sick of unpacking and repacking.

Saria looked over at her brother, who for his young age, didn't care if they moved or not. She smiled as she watched her eager little brother. She was surprised how well they got along since she was eighteen and he was only nine.

"So, are we going to get out of the car or not," her mother asked as she turned to look at them.

"Yeah, I wanna see my new room," her little brother, Sky, practically yelled. Her mothers gray, eyes twinkled.

'Same color as mine,' thought Saria. Saria looked more like her mother than her dad. She had the same dirty blond hair, the same large mouth, and the same shapely body. She also had her little, prideful nose and her well-shaped ears. From her dad, she had his animated eyebrows, his white, large teeth, and she was more his height than moms. She was about five six and a half.

Sky jumped out of the car and skipped toward the house. Saria slowly got out of the car, and walked soberly towards the house. Walking up the front porch, she noticed at how old and shabby it looked.

"The realtor said that this was once a shrine built five hundred years ago," Mr. Jenkins said. Saria grinned at her father. She knew he was obsessed with history.

"Actually," he continued," the shrine was built by a Neko."

"What's that," Sky chided.

"What's what, son," Mr. Jenkins inquired.

"What is a N…. N…Necko," he asked.

"Oh, you mean a Neko," her father said. "It's a cat demon…a person that has cat features.

"Cool," Sky exclaimed.

"Well, really the Neko was a hanyou," said Father. "Half human, half cat demon."

When they reached the door, mother produced the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. It creaked open. Curiosity (kills the cat…. lol…. you'll get it later) overtaking her, Saria entered the house. Instantly when she entered, she felt as though she knew the house, and the house knew her because it seemed to greet her. The other family members entered the house, and smiled at the cozy little house.

"Saria, your room is in the basement," her mother said kindly. "It's really big room, and it's quiet, too." Saria smiled in thanks and went to search for her bedroom. When she found the stairs and she went down them, she found herself in a large, dark room with boxes covering the walls. The boxes said 'Saria's Stuff'. Her double bed lay in the middle of the room.

'Good thing the movers came before us or I would have to sleep on the floor,' she thought as she went to seat on her bed. She felt a shiver go down her spine. The room itself seemed even more familiar than the rest of the house. She looked towards her closet door, as it seemed to draw her toward it. She slowly moved off the bed and, like a zombie, moved towards the closet door. When she was a inch away from it, her hand slowly turned the knob and open it. A bright, white light flashed around her as she entered her closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen to be Neko

Chapter Two- what the heck!

(Signs…I do not own inuyasha, even if I wish I could, but this is my story so I can do whatever I want!…Hahahahha!)

When Saria entered the closet a white light took her in. She opened her eyes in shock as she thought of what just happened. She gasped at the scene before her. A white wonderland invited her in as she looked around her. She knew she wasn't in Japan any more because it was the middle of summer. She did a small, weird grin as her next thoughts came about.

'Could I be in Narnia,' her thoughts laughed. Her thoughts were shattered though when a strange looking creature with a monkey suit (oh my gosh…. you know who it is) came running at super speed toward her. He grabbed her around the throat and started making a sucking noise. She saw a white light came from her body. She screamed as unbearable agony filled her body.

"Please, stop," she cried out. He laughed wickedly.

"Your soul will restore me back to full," he said. Anger boiled inside of her despite the pain. She pushed him away with a white light of power. Even though she was bewildered at what she did, she didn't show it. He looked shocked himself, but then he smiled evilly.

"I have half your soul in my body, that will be enough," he laughed. She looked at him with a pleading gaze.

"Give it back," she shouted. He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he spoke.

"If you can get me the Shikon no Tama sword, I will give your soul back," he said coldly. She looked at him with disgust.

"I don't know where it is," she questioned him angrily. He smiled mysteriously at her.

"Behind you is the Northern Mountain, there you will find a palace with a sword in the middle of a room," he said pointing behind her. She turned and looked at the mountain in awe. She could see the palace half way up the mountain. She turned back to look at the person in the suit.

"I'm guessing there is a price since you can't get it yourself," she said coldly. He smiled (dude, he's always smiling.)

"I doubt that you will have any trouble," he said. She frowned at him.

"Before I go, I need to know the name of the person I'm speaking to," she inquired.

"Naraku (I hope I spelled that right)," he said." Just call me, and I'll be there." Then he left at lightning speed in the opposite direction of the mountain. She turned around and looked at the mountain again. Then she lowered her gaze to where she had entered this world. Her door lay in the middle of the forest. Her gaze looked upward and she signed.

She could the emptiness in her soul. She was only half in her body. She looked at the mountain in hope, and signed again. she slowly walked toward her destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- You are the one!

Hi everyone…uh, just wanted to say that this will start getting exciting now. Oh, and I'm sorry it took me so long…. Uh…. I had to do an essay in school.

Saria walked fast up the mountain with her arms folded in her armpits. It was freezing cold, and Saria had little protection from it. Her baggy blue jean pants didn't seem to warm her at all. And her short sleeved shirt with the cat face on it made her think how foolish it was to go up this mountain, but she had to get half her soul back.

She rubbed her arms and then blew her breath into her hands. Her icy, blue lips quivered from her shattering teeth. She looked up as she neared this grand palace. Well, atleast in the beginning it was grand, but as she got a closer she noticed the hinges from the windows were starting to fall apart. The red and black paint was peeling off. Then when she finally stepped on the porch, it creaked.(this palace kinda looks like the one in the movie of inuyasha, like kaguyas palace)she looked around the Japanese- looking porch. She went to the right when she thought she saw a light.

She followed the path of the porch to a sudden, dark staircase. She climbed up the curved staircase. After awhile, she took a breath and looked up to see the final steps in front of her. She climbed them and finally reached the second floor. She looked down a lone, dark hallway with illuminating lights on the wall. She walked down the hallway, as a voice seemed to tell her so. She passed many doors, but she did not enter them. She only saw the one door at the end of the hall.

When she finally stopped at the door, her hand moved the knob and she entered the room. Her eyes didn't move to look at the strange creatures running for cover or the old woman in the dark corner of the room. Her eyes were only for the sword in the middle of the room. To her, it looked magnificent, but to the unimaginative mind it looked just like a rusty old sword.

She slowly walked to it, and when she was only about a foot away from it, she stopped. Her eyes took it in. The sword lay on a cylinder, stone structure, and it shined with light. The hilt itself was made of pure silver, and it had a clear stone in its middle. The stone looked a lot like a diamond. Both sides of the stone had a dark shaded emerald. The sword itself was rusty and old, but Saria felt some kind of power illuminating off it.

Her hand reached for the hilt, but a crackle voice interrupted her movements.

"I wouldn't do that unless you have complete confidence that you're the chosen," said the voice as an old woman stepped into view. Saria stepped back cautiously and almost stepped an odd creature. Saria let out a shriek as she almost fell over. She looked around and saw a squirrel with two tails scurrying off. Her eyes widened.

"That is what happens to people, who are not the chosen that touch the hilt," the old woman said as Saria looked at her. The old woman was wearing baggy, red pants and a white tunic. The woman's gray hair was in a braid down the small of her back. Her kind eyes were a misty gray and her skin was a olive, white color. Her face showed lines of age, but her face showed signs of wisdom and kindness. Saria bowed in respect.

The old woman smiled and said," You are the first one to actually show me such respect, child." The old woman looker her over.

"Are these animals really people," Saria asked in shock. The old woman nodded.

"Child, you have such fair skin, and your hair is an extraordinary color," the old lady exclaimed. "And those clothes, why you must be freezing cold." The old woman scurried out of the room and brought back a blanket. She covered Saria, and took her hands and rubbed them.

"Where are you from, dear," the old hag asked. Saria looked up.

"Well, originally from America, but now I live in Japan," she said

"America? Japan?" the woman said. It dawned on Saria that she may be in another world.

"I guess you could say I'm not from around here," Saria said mysteriously.

"Hmmm…. You may then be the one, dear," the old woman said.

"Be the Chosen," the girl questioned.

"Yes, it is prophesies that the Chosen lives in another dimension," said the old person (got to say something other than old woman)

"Dimension, time, place, past," Saria exclaimed. "Do you know what a hanyou is?" The lady looked at her funny.

"Well, yes, it's a half demon and a half human," she said.

"Then I must be in the past not a different world," Saria exclaimed. The old lady looked at her silently. Saria got up and walked back to the sword.

"Maybe I am the Chosen," she said. "And I've got to take chances; my soul is in Naraku's hands." The old woman's eyes widened in shock.

"Naraku has your soul," she asked.

"Well, half of it," Saria said.

"You were planning to give him the sword," the old woman exclaimed.

"Yes," Saria said regretfully. The old woman looked down, ashamed at her.

"I'm sorry," Saria said. The old woman looked up.

"Child, you are still immature, but the Shikon Tu Nama sword is a very powerful wishing sword," the lady said. "And if it got in the wrong hands, the world would be doomed."

"Wishing sword," Saria questioned.

"You can make one wish if you are the chosen or if the chosen gives the wish to someone else," the lady said.

"Maybe if I'm the Chosen then I could wish half my other soul back," Saria said as she looked at the sword.

"If you promise never to give the sword to anyone then I would go ahead and grab it," said the old woman. Saria looked at sword again and slowly walked towards it.

"I have to take chances," she said as she grabbed the hilt. A bright light flashed around her and she cried out in pain as she felt her body began to change. The old woman watched in amazement as Saria's body began to change.

Lol…cliffhanger…Sorry for the wait…. I'm grounded from the Internet for a month…. Good thing school is in…. Or you would have to wait for a long time…. Oh, and this story wouldn't be a story if Saria turned into an animal…Hint, hint….'Til next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Transformation and the Three Swords and a bow

Saria's body began to change as a light surrounded her. She screamed in pain as she felt something come out of her lower back. Saria's hair started to grow long, and the color began to change. It grew to her middle thigh, and the color was calico-black, yellow, orange, and white. Cat ears produced out of the top of her head, and something bushy came out of her lower back. Her eyes once gray, were now a lime green. Her fingernails grew long and sharp, and Saria felt her toenails grow as well.

The old woman watched in awe as the changes took place, and she bowed from the waist in respect for she knew Saria was the chosen. The light that surrounded Saria disappeared, and she dropped to her knees. She looked behind her, and saw a thing poking out of her lower back.

"What the heck is this," said Saria as she pointed at the thing. The old woman chuckled.

"It's a tail," she said. Saria screamed.

"I HAVE A TAIL," she yelled. The old lady nodded.

"You are now a hanyou, child," the old woman said calmly.

"A hanyou," Saria whispered in astonishment. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe you would like a full-length mirror," the old woman said. Saria nodded. As the old woman led Saria out of the room, Saria noticed that the sword was now in a sheath on a belt connected to her belt loops. She looked at it in awe, but smiled. Saria then noticed that sunlight seemed to pour into the palace, and it didn't seem dark anymore. She also noticed the animals had disappeared.

"Where are the animals…or people," Saria asked as the old woman swerved left to another room. The old woman looked back.

"They have all turned back to normal, and have been transported back to their homes because the Chosen has broken the spell," she said as she led Saria into the room. The old woman pointed to a full-length wall mirror in astonishment. She stopped and looked herself over.

Her hair was to her middle thigh, and its color was stripped with black, yellow, orange, and white. Her long, twitching tail was the same color. Her white ears twitched at the new sounds she could hear. She examined her nails, and grinned.

"I probably could kill someone with these," she said as gestured with her hands.

"That's the point," the old woman said. Saria looked back to the mirror. To her, she seemed taller and more masculine. Her sword shined against her hip. Saria moved uncomfortably against her shoes. She slipped them off and examined her toenails.

"You now have demon abilities," the old woman said. "You can run like the wind, jump high on to trees, and your strength is ten times better than it used to be."

"What type of hanyou am I," Saria asked.

"A cat hanyou," the lady said. Saria grinned as she watched her tail and ears twitch.

"You must understand that demons will despise you, and humans will fear you," the old hag said. Saria turned around and studied the old woman.

"I see," was all she said. "But you know, I haven't asked what your name is."

"Kanya, Lady of the Northern Lands," said the old woman as she placed a hand on Saria's back. "But I'm not the real lady of the Northern Lands anymore."

Saria turned around in confusion. "What do you mean," she questioned.

"I'm only a back up until the Chosen comes and claims her title as Lady of the Northern Lands," said Kanya as she bowed in respect.

"Kanya, you don't need to bow," Saria said. "You are my elder and now my new friend; you need not at all bow to me."

Kanya looked up. "Then may I know the Chosen's names," she asked curiously.

"Saria," she then laughed as she said that, "new Lady of the Northern Lands." She then grinned and put a hand on kanya's shoulders.

"You will always stay here and live as a queen would," Saria said. "And you will be known for your wisdom and kindness." Kanya smiled in thanks.

"Child, in prophesies it says you will be known for your power, strength, and ability to be kind to both sides of the races," Kanya said. "Those two races are humans and demons." Saria's eyes were alight with wonder.

"I will be known for all that," Saria exclaimed.

"It is also prophesies that many suitors will try to claim your hand, but the Chosen's heart only goes to the one who carries the sword of healing(you only know one person who has that sword…lol),"kanya said.

"A healer, huh," Saria laughed.

"The sword he carries is also prophesies later about three swords and a bow," kanya continued. "It is said that three swords and a bow will join together and defeat the utmost evil."

"What does it say about the swords and the bow; how will we find them," Saria asked.

"Two swords are brothers, one sword purifies, and one bow is from a future miko," the old woman said.

"Hmmmm….," thought Saria as she twined her finger into a strand of her hair.

"Kanya," she questioned.

"Yes," Kanya answered.

"How am I going to get back home," she asked. Kanya looked up.

"I don't know," she said solemnly. Saria looked at her in shock.

Dun….Dun….Dun….What will happen? Will Saria be able to get back to her time? Or will she live in the Feudal era forever? Who are the three swords and the bow? I bet you know! Who is the suitor who claims Saria's heart? And finally, where is Naraku?


	5. my family reunion

Chapter 5

I am so sorry, but I was grounded for a month, and couldn't type….but here it is finally. Chapter 5! YEAH!

Naraku laughed as he ran away from the human girl. Then he sobered at how he remembered she blasted him with pure light. He still tingled with sharp pain like needles poking him all over.

'She could be the Chosen, but I doubt it,' he thought to himself. He ran at superhuman speed, and stopped when he reached the border from the Northern and Western Lands. He turned around and waited for the girl to get up the mountain (You know, Naraku doesn't seem so evil when I'm talking about him…sigh...better work on that.) Naraku sighed impatiently.

'Humans are so slow,' he thought, annoyed. He could see her entering the palace; he was using his inhuman vision. He waited what seemed like hours and hours. He sighed a few times over the next hour, but to him it felt like a decade until he heard a scream. He smiled wickedly. 'So…she was indeed NOT the Chosen One,' he thought. 'Pity, she had such power.' He was about to turn away when he heard a laugh.

'What,' his thoughts exclaimed to him. He knew an old woman lived in the Palace, but she always felt pity for those who came to claim the sword. Anyway, the laugh had sounded musical and childish. He knew, though, even if she was the Chosen he couldn't go back because he had seen her power. He didn't want to take chances on his life, so he turned and ran toward the west.

Saria swung her sword left and right, and she heard the sword's song. It was sad, calming, joyful, and intimate at the same time. The sword and her connected immediately. She sheathed her sword and still stood gazing at herself in the mirror. She smiled and noticed her canine-like teeth.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself, My Lady," said Kanya.

"Kanya," Saria warned. Kanya lifted a gray eyebrow.

"Sorry, Saria," Kanya corrected. Saria laughed. Her lime green eyes sparkled and then she suddenly frowned.

"Kanya, I want to see my family," she said. "I have to." Kanya nodded.

"Child, you have entered into this dimension for a purpose, and I am sure that God will allow you to go through the portal and back again," the old woman said wisely. Saria nodded.

"Then can I go," she questioned.

"Go, and make sure you hurry back for your training," Kanya said. Saria grinned.

"Cool, training," she exclaimed. Then she waved good bye to Kanya and bolted out the room window. She knew she could land easily now that she was Half Neko. She landed on her feet and raced at lightning speed down the hill. She laughed as she felt the wind whip at her face. She felt like she was flying! When she reached down the bottom of the mountain, she turned around and grinned at her kingdom. She couldn't wait to tell her family that she was a Queen. A ruler of a nation, and she felt that in the first time in her life she fit some where and she could call this place home. She sniffed the fresh air, but she smelled other odors too. 'People,' she thought. Many people.

Saria turned back around and noticed her door between two huge willow trees. It was time to see her family, but she wondered if any of them would recognize her. She shrugged and walked calmly toward her door. She reached for the knob and turned it. Bright light flashed around her, and she was back with her family.

"What the heck," her mother screamed when she saw her daughter. Saria smirked.

"Hi, Mom," she said calmly.

"Saria, is that you," her mother, Mrs. Jenkins, asked. Her daughter nodded.

"Yeah, it's me," she said. Her mother screamed. She could hear the thumps upstairs and then the scrambling down the stairs.

"Jane, Jane, is everything alright," Mr. Jenkins yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the bottom step and saw his daughter.

"Saria," he questioned. She knew they knew her, even with the 'new look'. She heard her brother call from upstairs.

"Mom, Dad, Saria," Sky yelled. "What's happening?" He then scrambled down the stairs also when no one answered him. When he saw his sister, he laughed. Saria laughed with him. Ah her precious brother, how she loved him so.

"How long have I been gone," Saria asked when she stopped laughing. Her mother looked at her curiously.

"Well, you've been silent down here for over two hours," her mother said. Saria nodded. She noticed that sky was pulling her hair and then when he reached her ears, she purred. They all laughed then.

"So…you're a Neko…or Half Neko," her father said.

"Yeah, but dad I can't go like this in public," she said. Then she remembered that she must return quickly back to the other side of time. She told her parents what happened and how she was needed. She was surprised at how calmly they took it.

"We think that everyone has a purpose in life, and, Saria, this is your purpose," her Dad said. Her mother nodded in agreement.

"I will visit," she said. Her brother looked at her.

"Saria, can I come too," he asked. She shook her mass of calico hair.

"Not until I'm strong enough," she said. "And I don't even know you can go through time." He looked sad.

"I will make my training go as fast as I can, Sky," she said reassuringly. He smiled.

"How long can you stay," her parents asked.

"Dinner sounds like a start and then we wil pack some stuff that I might need then I think I will leave," she said to them. They looked sad, but confident in her.

"Alright, Sis, we may only have a short time, but I am sure we can make the best of it," her brother said as he draped an arm around her waist and then her parents joined him. They all walked up the stairs for their dinner, and they all knew this would be the last time 'til they would see her again for a very long time.


End file.
